Bloodstream
by Avagantomos
Summary: When Dib is forced to go to the Conviction Chamber with his Master Blin, he encounters the Irken accused of taking Tallest Sporks life. Irken Zim. Before he is executed, Blin saves him by purchasing him as a slave. After a few months, Zim escapes Blin's grasp and flees to Earth, with Dib accompanying him. Can the two find freedom or will they be punished for their defiance? ZaDr
1. Prologue

_My master once told me that there was a time when all galaxies were isolated from one another; No one dared venture into the depths of space in fear of being captured or even killed by some unknown alien race. That was until the inhabitants of Irk did what no other species dreamed of..._

_The Irken leader, Tallest Myuki, ordered her best technicians to build something that could easily cruise around space without a single complication. The process took a gruesome eighty years, but the Irken's did it; They built the first space vessel to ever travel such great distances without any problems or hindrance._

_The Viral Tank._

_Large in size, the Viral Tank could withstand the journey not only out of Irk's atmosphere, but also that of any other unknown planet's atmosphere. Along with herself, Tallest Myuki chose the most suitable Irken scientists to have total control over the Viral Tank._

_And that's when those chosen Irken's found did it._

_They successfully found one planet who had intelligent life within the same galaxy with advanced technology:_

_Vort._

_Tallest Myuki and, after much convincing, the Vortian leader, Lad-Nar, met in privacy and discussed the futures of the two planets. After the Irken's encounter with the Vortians, the two planets formed an alliance and together, the two species worked together and combined their knowledge in mechanics and built the greatest spacecraft in the history of the universe:_

_The Massive._

_The name was fitting as the ship was almost three times the size of the planet Mars. The ship housed over three billion Irken's and another three billion Vortians. Together, they ventured out further of the comfort of what is now known as the Nny Galaxy in search for more intelligent lifeforms. The journey was long and perilous but it was worth it in the end. In a course of just six hundred years the vessels from Vort and Irk had discovered and built alliances with more than three hundred alien species in four different galaxies._

_It took a thousand years for their technology to advance enough to allow them further access to search the cold, black void of space._

_And it took another two thousand years until they found my home planet:_

_Earth._

_According to my master, Earth was like nothing neither Irken or Vortian had ever seen. The lifeforms there, the humans, were most adaptive species they had encountered. The planet itself seemed to function solely on it's own, well aside from it's sun and moon of course. The two species were shocked to see however, that we humans were so primitive in not only our technology, but our evolution as well. The Vortians swore from that day on that they would send out members of their society to our underdeveloped planet in order to teach the humans the way of advanced technology, for they saw opportunity in our species adaptivity. The Irkens however, found little use in the humans for our brains more underdeveloped than our technology. Instead, the Irkens left Earth to the Vortians and continued to roam around surrounding galaxies._

_Shortly after, war broke out between Irk and Florcoocia and Tallest Myuki ordered the Irkens to return back to their home planet in order to fight off the oncoming wave of Florcoosian Space Tanks. The war lasted a mere two months, for Irk's military was far more skilled in their cunning strategies, agility and their unnatural sense for bloodlust rather than Florcoocia's, who relied on brute strength._

_Thus, the Irken Elites were born._

_That was well over a thousand years ago in the Earth year 1995._

_Master said that if it weren't for the Mighty Irkens, Florcoocia would have conquered most of the planets Irk had spent centuries upon centuries 'befriending'. That must be why master is so proud of his race... His fellow brutal, yet cunning Irkens._

_No matter how brutal my master is though, I cannot complain. He has given me not only a home, but a name as well. That name is apart of me like any one of my organs. It sticks to me like my pale, white skin..._

_That name is... Dib. Dib the Human._

**AN: Hey everybody! :D If you see this then you have read the prologue for Bloodstream! DERP! Thank you for taking the time to read it :) It means a lot to me.**

**On a random note, lol there there was a bit of confusion the deviantart page with this story about the history of Irkens and Vortians. It's completely fabricated. I used bits and pieces of both race's histories and molded it into my own story :)  
I really hope that didn't confuse anyone.. It wasn't my intention ^^;**

**Any who~ I hope you all have a WONDERFUL day! **


	2. Chapter 1

Sixteen years ago was the beginning of my end. On the day of my birth I was taken away from a human nursery on the planet Earth and was raised by an Irken service drone in order to serve my one and only master. The drone told me that Master had bought me legally and therefore I was his forever, but I know I was stolen. Human slaves are illegal in every galaxy, and on every planet. Well, besides Earth, but I never have, and never will admit I know that. I don't need another reason for Master to 'correct' me...

On the day of my second year my master, Blin, assigned me as his personal slave. He told me if I was questioned, I was to 'refer myself as his adopted son.', whatever that was... Master Blin uses many terms that I do not understand, but I've learned to never question him, or it'll lead to more 'correcting'.

For the next five years, there was nothing but merciless beatings and solitary confinement as Master Blin 'corrected' my human flaws, such as asking questions, hesitating when given orders, displaying inappropriate emotions at inappropriate times. He especially gets angry when I read, something I had practiced whenever he locked me away in my sleeping quarters.

Long ago I had asked one of his messengers how to sound out and read the Irken alphabet, and much to my surprise, he showed me. It took some time, seeing as I only got to see him when Master sent me away to fetch him, but by the time I reached the age of eight, I could read not only Irken, but many other galactic languages along with all the languages of my native tongue. It's strange how we humans have more than one language while every other race has but only one.

Once I asked Master Blin why had chosen a human as his slave (one random act of my curiosity), and he told me that humans were the most adaptive species ever recorded. No matter what was thrown at us, our bodies naturally responded to coexist with that change. He doesn't know it, but when he said that I felt an overwhelming sense of pride, but I'd never let it show on my face..._ Corrections_.

I don't know much about my home planet. I know it has only one sun and one moon and it is mostly made up of something called _water_. Long ago the technology was so primitive and pathetic but it's now one of the most advanced societies in all the galaxies. We used to only live to the age of seventy, eighty if lucky. Ninety if we cheated death. Now however, we live much longer. At a certain age, all humans get injections that allow them to live almost as long as an Irken. _Almost_.

Humans also had a thing called _religion_, but I don't really understand it. How could something so big and powerful live up here in space without anyone noticing? I tried asking Master about it, but he just scoffed and shooed me away. I wasn't surprised, but disappointed.

Master had told me that before the Irkens and Vortians arrived, the humans were practically destroying themselves at such a young age. They polluted their land to such an extent the Vortians had to come up with new chemicals in order to save such the young planet. Master Blin said it was a waste of resources and that Irk and Vort should have let it be.

Some humans used to believe in things _paranormal_ like big feets and vampires. Werewolves and ghosties... Dragons, elves, witches, wizards, and even something called a _chupacabra_. I always find joy when I stumble across old legends and myths that talk about these things. It's a shame that humans no longer believe in the paranormal. Sometimes I wonder if I have a primitive brain like my ancestors for believing in such tales...

I'm not bothered by it though. If anything, I'm _glad_I'm different from the Irkens.

Sometimes Master Blin likes to visit the Battling Arena, a giant structure that takes up most of the planet Yukinzaina where successful aliens, much like my master, go to bet on a worthy contestant. Half of the Battling Arena is made up of temporary rooms for those who partake in battle, each room holding four persons, giving each person their own bed.

In the center of the structure is the Upgrade Hall. This is where the contestants bring their out of date, malfunctioning or broken weapons and battle suits for upgrades. I have only been there once with Master when he was buying upgrades for a contestant he betted on. I asked Master Blin if that was illegal and he said it was 'a innocent investment'.

There are many battle rooms, all different from another. There are some that are on the ground, each battler with only one weapon. These are mostly for new warriors who are inexperienced and sloppy. These rooms are the most plain and least expensive.

Then there are rooms where two contestants stand on platforms fifty feet away from one another and are separated by a pool of acid. If one loses his balance, it's all over and the other wins. These rooms are the most common and usual differ in size and also the choice in the Separator. (molten lava, acid, hungry Unka beasts, etcetera).

And then, there are the rooms that only the most experienced fighters can access. These rooms give a more controlled environment not only for the fighters, but for the audience as well. The contestants are not limited to the ground, but also hanging platforms and gravity plates. In these battle rooms, the seats in which the audience relax at have a large button on the left side and if half the audience presses it, the entire battle scene changes;

Random pits will appear on the main level of the arena, and much like the platform arena's, the pits contain deadly beasts, poisons, acids, lasers and sometimes if the contestants are lucky enough for a quick death, spiked floors.

Master Blin usually bets on a contestant in these rooms, for they are the most brutal and most entertaining fights throughout the Battle Arena. He even has his own section in all the rooms where only he may sit (aside from me of course). Today however, was different.

Today... We went to the one arena where only people like my master are allowed to watch.

Today, we went to the Conviction Chamber - The only arena where convicts are allowed to fight their way to freedom.

No one _ever_wins...

Dib stood on the left of his master as they both awaited the announcement of the 'match'. Dib loathed the Conviction Chamber. The convicts that were thrown into the pit always faced petty crimes that could have been easily solved in a diplomatic fashion. Most were in there for misunderstands or false accusations.

Dib remembered the first time he watched a battle in the Conviction Chamber; there was an Irken by the name of Kil, a mechanic for the Massive. He had been framed for setting off an explosive in the Almighty Tallest Spork's sleeping quarters that nearly killed him. On the Tallest's request, Kil was sent directly to the Conviction Chamber and was forced to face a Florcoocian warrior. Kil had no military training thus making him utterly defenseless against the other, and it was over before it began.

Not even a week after that gruesome fight was Kil found innocent for his _crimes_. There had been another attempt on Tallest Spork's life and the culprit was caught and put in the C.C.

Dib shuddered at the memory. Most of these fights were like Kil's situation: misunderstandings caused by a spiteful individual that ultimately lead to the death of an innocent. The human frowned but was quickly pulled away from his thoughts as his master sighed.

He glanced down at the fairly tall Irken dressed in a black suitlike apparel. A small pad extended from the pod on his master's back. Reaching out, Blin took the pad in his hand and growled. "The battle should have begun twenty minutes ago." Shaking his head, he dropped the pad as it slithered back into his PAK. "This is infuriating... Someone should be punished for this."

Dib returned his attention back to the pit, worry plastered all over his face. If the match didn't start soon, the _human_ will be punished. _Please_. Dib begged within his head. _Please hurry._

As if his prayers had been answered the lighting in the room dimmed as it focused to the middle of the pit. From the top left corner a large steel gate lifted to reveal the Koirbian announcer. As he hastily made his way towards the center of the pit, a large microphone descended from the ceiling. Taking the mic into his hand, the Koirbian cleared his throat before speaking. "Welcome all to the five hundred and eighty fifth annual battle of the Convictional Chamber!" The small crowd roared in excitement as the announcer smiled wearily. "Yes... Well! We have something _special_for you all today! A live execution!" he said turning towards the gate that he had came from.

The crowd fell silent as two Irken guards emerged, escorting a smaller, scowling Irken who was bound in electric shackles. The prisoner tried to fight off his restrainers, screaming out vulgar obscenities that made Dib's eyes grow wide. The two guards simultaneously grabbed either of the struggling Irken and threw him to the ground.

The prisoner fell with an 'oompf', and once again began screaming. "You lowly guards! How _dare_you through the almighty Zim?! I am an Irken Elite!" The guard to the left of the prisoner now known as Zim jerked his foot back, kicking the smaller in the gut, silencing him.

The announcer looked to the crowd with a somber look. "This, _traitor_," he hissed. "Has been found guilty for the death of the Irken's Almighty Tallest Spork!"

The crowd let out a gasp, including Dib. The human quickly looked down at his master, eyes wider than before. Blin's own green eyes were wide with shock. "Tallest Spork is dead?" he breathed out.

Dib returned his gaze back to the even more enraged Zim. In his fourteen years of serving Blin, nothing this devastating has happened to the Irken race.

If glares could kill, the Koirbian would be set ablaze only to be eaten by a Unka beast. Zim's glare never left the infuriating announcer as he shrieked his defense. "LIES! You tell lies!" He began to thrash around on the ground in attempt to break the shackles that bound him. "Zim was framed! I would never harm the Almighty Tallest!"

Dib winced at the sound of Zim's shrill voice.

"Those **two** _gave_me the coordinates! Irk be damned I never knew Tallest Spork was on a private vacation!"

The guard to the right of Zim growled and kicked the smaller in the temple. "Silence! We will not stand for anymore of your lies!"

The announcer looked around the room and pointed to the Irken Elite. "We have disabled his ninety percent of his PAK functions." He looked back towards the guards, waving his hand to dismiss them. The two Irkens nodded, the one on the left leaning down to deactivate the binding on the groaning Elite. The Koirbian looked back to the crowd and smirked. "Release the Florcoocian!" With that, he turned his back to the audience and hastily made his way to the closing gate in the corner.

Standing to his feet, Zim howled in rage. "Curse you Red and Purple! Curse you!" He shrieked. Silence once again filled the air as another large gate in front of Zim creaked open, revealing the giant that was to oppose the condemned Irken Elite.\

Zim's eyes narrowed as the eight foot giant stepped out from the shadows beyond the gate. Slowly the Irken spread his legs apart, the toes of his boots pointed directly in front of him. Raising his fisted hands just barely above his chest, he let out a steady breath, his gaze never leaving the Florcoocian as he awaited an attack.

Dib looked down at the Irken in horror. There was no possible way the ex-Elite could go up against a warrior twice his height. The human let out a silent breath and closed his eyes._ Never again_. He thought to himself as he remembered Kil's execution from so many years ago. _I do not want to see that ever again_...

The larger male let out an ear-shattering wail as he swiped something that resembled a battleaxe towards the awaiting Irken as he lunged himself forward.

Zim sidestepped the attack and quickly ran around the stumbling giant. The Florcoocian let out another irritated cry as he struggled to regain his balance. The larger spun around and chased after the Irken, quickly gaining ground with his longer strides. Zim lunged his body towards the left as the warrior slammed the axe downwards on where Zim's head would have been, sending up a dusty debris as the weapon skidded across the dirt on the ground.

Taking advantage of the veil of dust, eyes darted around the pit in search for something, anything, that would distract the idiot long enough to gain advantage. Lips tweaked into a soft smirk as his fuschia orbs locked onto a large rock towards the center of the Conviction Chamber. Without hesitating the Irken darted towards his only hope, quickly grasping in his hand before spinning on the heel of his boot and chucked the large stone. Zim grinned when the stone successfully made contact with the Florcoocian's small eye.

An appalling screech erupted from deep within the warrior as he fell to one knee, one monstrous hand darting to his abused eye.

Wasting no time Zim ran to opposite end of the pit only to turn around to face his weakened enemy. Taking in a deep breath he charged forward, frowning the closer he got to the idiotic warrior. Letting out a grunt, the Irken skidded to a stop before bringing his right leg up to kick the Florcoocian right under his chin. The audience gasped as the eight foot monster flew backwards from the powerful force the smaller male inflicted.

Dib opened his eyes as the murmuring filled his ears. He gaped down at the smaller alien in the arena, shocked at his blatant show of power. He knew that Irkens were powerful- but for one kick to send that monster of an alien flying like that...who was he really? The human couldn't help the trembling that erupted throughout his body. He called himself an Irken Elite, and now Dib could see why. They way he took a ready stance without hesitating, the cunning use of the rock, the ferocity of the kick... This Zim character was truly frightening, even if he was only slightly taller than four foot.

Said character slowly strode over to the dazed Florcoocian, each step more intimidating than the last. When he reached his prey, Zim took the heel of his left boot and slammed it down onto the giant's left arm. Ignoring the howl of rage Zim brought his foot up only to slam it down again with more force, making the yellow warrior's lose grip on the ax. Wasting no time, the Irken bent down and grasped the weapon in his hand. Leering down at the enraged Florcoocian warrior, Zim hissed in anger.

"Admit defeat now, and I'll end this quickly- but if you keep this up I will make you _suffer_."

The yellow warrior glared up at the scowling Irken. "Such a tiny creature make me suffer? Bah!" He said in a harsh voice before violating the other's face with his saliva.

Zim's eyes widened, right hand slowly rising to the spital that resided on his cheek. He looked down at the smirking alien and then it happened in a flash:

The smaller male felt a surge of overwhelming rage take over his frame. Wiping off the disgusting wetness from his face, he growled in anger. He drew back his fisted hand and unleashed a volley of punches on the unsuspecting warrior's face. Zim's vision blurred red with hate for every hit that collided with the other male. How _dare_ he spit that disgusting liquid on his face!? _Oh how he will pay..._

Zim stopped his onslaught as his left hand gripped the weapon that he had been holding tightly. A malicious grin spread across his face as he glared down at the other. Slowly, he raised the large ax above his head, grin widening the higher it got. Without a moment's hesitation, the Irken slammed the blade down on the other's neck with incredible force that it the loud _crack_from it snapping could be heard throughout the entire room. Zim hardly noticed purple blood spraying across his frame when he hit a major artery within the Florcoocian's neck. He slowly straightened his frame as he stared down at the dead warrior beneath him. After a few moments, his gaze left the dead body and scanned the stunned faces of the audience with a scowl.

Looking down at the Irken soaked in the violet blood, Dib couldn't help but stare in awe. In just a matter of minutes the ex-Elite took down the Florcoocian warrior without a moment's hesitation, mercilessness striking him down with the warriors' own weapon.

To Dib it was art.

The way the Irken calmly held his ground, how he gracefully maneuvered around in the pit to avoid any damage the other intended to cause. It was like watching one of those live entertainment programs his master took him to, something called a play. The whole battle seemed like it was an act that was drawn out, colored and presented to the audience.

And as he stared down at the scowling convict, the human thought the scene was beautiful, the Irken even more so. It was so, breathtaking. Dib let out a breath he hadn't even known he had been holding._ I wish I were like him..._

Once again, the human was ripped away from his thoughts as the Koirbian announcer reappeared in the center of the arena. He looked to the left towards Zim with fear filled eyes. He coughed nervously before grabbing the mic. With a weak voice, he said, "Uh... This has never happened before..." he looked at the crowd. "Please stand by while we try to sort things out..." He said barely above a whisper, eyes wandering back to the angered Irken.

Hearing the ruffling of clothing, Dib turned his attention back to Blin, confusion evident on his face. Dib's raised a questioning brow as his master slowly stood to his feet. The human had never seen this look on the Irken's face... Eyes wide, mouth agape, antenna perked up from anticipation.

Taking advantage of the silence, Blin cleared his throat and grasped the railing in front of him. "You there!" He shouted. "Koirbian speaker!" He waited for the announcer to turn his attention on him before continued. "What is the value of that Irken's life?"

The Koirbian glanced back at Zim while he spoke. "Close to none sir." he said into the microphone.

Nodding to himself, Blin smirked. "Then there should be no problem if someone were to _buy_him, no?"

The arena simultaneously gasped, including Dib and Zim. The announcer turned his back to the crowd and flailed his left arm, signaling another Koirbian over. The two whispered back and forth, periodically looking from Zim to Blin. Growing impatient, Blin began tapped his foot against the steel flooring.

After what seemed like hours, the two turned their full attention back to awaiting Irken. The announcer cleared his throat once again before speaking.

"Sir, you do realize that this prisoner is being trialled for the murder of Irken Tallest Spork? He is a danger not only to Irk, but to the entire galaxy!"

The arena began to murmur excessively. The very idea of letting the traitor free was absurd!

Blin's antenna pressed firmly against his head in annoyance. Dib took a step back. He knew his master... And his master was on the verge of violence.

"By Irken law, I am allowed to purchase a member of my own race if their life is below the value of fifteen percent!" His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Are you denying me my rights as an Irken citizen?"

The Koirbian's looked at one another with frown for a brief moment. "No sir," the announcer stated cooly. "We were just stating that ex-Elite Zim is on trial for murder. If you were to have him in your possession, you would be in grave danger!"

"How many times must I say this?! I DID NOT KILL MY TALLEST!" Zim shrieked. Both Koirbian's jumped and stared at the glaring Irken. "If you accuse me one more time I will not hesitate to grant you his fate." He snapped, gesturing to the dead Florcoocian. The announcer took a step back at the threat.

Blin smirked once again as he stared down at the menacing ex-Elite. He leaned over the railing as he spoke. "Congratulations!" He shouted. "From this day forward, you will serve as my Sklavus ex-Elite Zim."

**AN: Hello again! Nothing important to really say about this chapter expect that if I offended anyone with the religion part, I didn't mean too. I wasn't trying to bash on a specific religion or anything. Dib has been through space so when he read things about religion he didn't understand because he's never seen anything like that on any planet or in any galaxy. Sorry if I offended anyone. ^^; ALSO! The ****first half of this chapter is gonna be trough Dib's P.O.V. because it's sooo much easier to explain things through his eyes.**


	3. Chapter 2

Dib couldn't help but stare at the scowling Irken seated beside him. He was somewhat confused as to why the ex-Elite put up such a strong argument against his master's proposal, considering he was to be executed for a crime he claimed he did not commit. The teen had watched as Zim challenged Blin, his glare never faltering while he yelled things like, "Have you the brain worms!?", "I am an Irken Elite! Not some kind of service drone!" and "Zim belongs to no one!". Dib was surprised to see that his master responded to Zim's boisterous claims with a smile and calm demeanor, that eventually persuaded the upset _criminal_to accept his offer. The human forced himself to hold back a snicker when Zim said he'd do it under four conditions, those being that Blin was to pay for the complete restoration of his PAK, give Zim the largest room in Blin's home, complete access to the home's labs, and his own drone. It wasn't like Blin, the notorious and vicious slave master would actually comply to Zim's demands...

But here they were, sitting inside of Blin's personalized Voot Cruiser that he had designed in order to accommodate four people comfortably.

Finally tearing his eyes away from Zim, Dib stole a quick glance at his master. Blin's eyes were trained on Zim, a smug smirk plastered on his lips. The human knew that look. It was a look that every Irken had, the look of _that's mine_.

The taller Irken cleared his throat, making Dib jump slightly and forcing Zim to acknowledge his presence. Zim bared his teethin a silent snarl which only made Blin chuckle. Said Irken brought his fist up to his mouth as if to conceal his obvious laughter.

"You don't honestly believe that I'd be frightened by that, do you?" Blin questioned, smirk never faltering.

Zim's glare intensified as he stood up and marched over to the other sitting in the corner, his chin just barely reaching above Blin's neck. "Do not think for a moment that you will ever own Zim!" He straightened his posture in order to make himself taller (or in his mind at least), his hands curling into tight fists. "I may have agreed to be your protector but I will not be a drone." He brought his face dangerously close to Blin's. Fuschia eyes bore into green as he continued. "Never forget that."

Green eyes narrowed at Zim's hinted threat. Crossing one leg over the other Blin leaned forward, forcing his forehead against the ex-Elite's. "And what makes you think that you can order your _master _around like this, hmm?"

Zim's lips twitched into scowl. "And what makes _you_ think you can order one of the most deadliest Irkens to ever serve or Empire?" Bringing up both of his hands, Zim grabbed Blin by the neck. He leaned up to the other's antenna, his lips slightly brushing against one of the stalks as he spoke. "I'm an unstoppable death machine you know?" Without waiting for a reply Zim released his hold on the other and took a step back. He smirked as Blin threw his hands up to his abused neck and started to cough. Snorting out a loud _heh_, Zim took his place next to Dib. He looked over to the shocked human and let out a brief chuckle. "You call that a master?"

Zim took in the sight of Blin's residential home on Vort with a bored expression plastered on his face. Even if it was huge, the ex-Elite knew it was because the bastard had a lot of monies and decided to waste it on this tacky design.

It resembled that of one of Earth's many luxurious houses; Mansions, manors, castles, or whatever you want to call it. He didn't really care. Zim averted his gaze from the home and stared at the ground as Blin quickly made his way to the entrance. The ex-Elite wasted no time in following after the infuriating Irken. The sooner he got inside, the sooner he'd be able to repair his PAK.

Once inside, Zim looked around his new surroundings. Either side had a long hallway that seemed to go on forever. Down each all were many doors and each door seemed to have a panel on the left side. Zim frowned. _That could be a hindrance in the near future_. He thought. Looking away from the hall, he noted the giant elevator that stood in the middle of the room. He tore his eyes away from that as well, Zim looked up at Blin with a smirk. "So, where is your lab?" He said rubbing his hands together.

Blin turned around and stared at the beaming Irken for a few moments before turning his back on him once again. He raised his hand up and made a shooing motion. "Dib, show this new drone to his room." With that, the Irken walked down long corridor and soon disappeared from sight.

Zim cursed under his breath and stared up at the slightly taller human. After a few moments of awkward silence the Irken let out a frustrated sigh and stepped out of the boy's way. "Come on drone, we haven't got all day."

Dib blinked and stared down at the peeved green male. He bowed his head and mumbled an apology before gesturing towards the elevator. "Right this way." He said before leading the way.

Once he and Zim were inside, Dib pressed a large, green button. After a few moments there came a ding and a metallic voice rang through the air. "Welcome home Master Dib."

"Computer, take us to level six." The human said, ignoring the last statement. The elevator hummed as it started up and took the two to the lowest level of the manor.

Looking over at the Irken, Dib watched has the smaller examined his black gloves as a girl would her nails. He let out a soft sigh before looking up at the preoccupied human.  
Fuchsia eyes narrowed as he asked, "What are you looking at?"

Dib's eyes widened slightly before he looked away. "I'm sorry." He mumbled before the elevator came to a halt.

Zim ignored the apology, pushing his way past the human and exited the elevator. Dib shook his head slightly and followed after the Irken. "Third door on the left."

The ex-Elite turned and glared at the boy. "Zim _knew_ that worm-monkey." Dib said nothing as he walked up to the door and placed his left hand on the panel. The door opened with a _swoosh_and the Irken walked into his new home without a moment's hesitation.

The room was fairly large; A large, pink, circular bed in the right corner of the room with large cables that coiled around the sides. Zim's lips twitched into a small smile as he noted the giant computer system on the back wall. The Irken walked up to the pink circle and sat down.

The human followed the alien, watching as the other briefly inspected the room. His heart sped up slightly when the alien sat down and looked up at him. Ruby orbs narrowed as pale skin blushed. "What?" Zim barked harshly.

Dib took a small step towards the bed. "Uh... Zim sir?" the human inquired. "Did you really uhm," he scratched at his chin before averting his gaze. "Did you really kill the Almighty Tallest Spork?"

Zim's mouth opened slightly at the human's blunt question. His eyes narrowed into thin slits as he recalled his past. "No." He nearly whispered. "Zim did _not_kill Tallest Spork."

Dib took a few more steps towards the alien. "Can you tell me?"

Fuchsia eyes searched golden ones as their owner tried read the other's thoughts. "Tell you what, hyooman?"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Zim said nothing at first. He just stared at the boy in a somewhat confused state. Was he serious? Why would a human, let alone an illegal drone want to know how in the seven hells Zim was innocent. Letting out a sigh, the alien gestured towards the crescent shaped chair positioned near the computer. The human wasted no time and hurried over to sit down.

"I am- was an Irken Elite. Almighty Tallest Spork had ordered us to infiltrate and observe a potential enemy planet. It was called Operation Fallout." He took in a deep breath then he slowly exhaled. "I was under the orders of generals Red and Purple. Those-bastards, told me," His antenna wilted as anger slowly consumed him. "They _told_ Zim that Almighty Tallest Spork had given me a top secret mission to annihilate a building on planet Pit. They had told me that the leader of our enemies had ran off to the planet after he declared war on Irk." He clenched his fists, the rubber of his gloves squeaking from the force. "They _gave_ me the coordinates to Tallest Spork's vacation home on planet Pit. They _lied_ to Zim!" He bared his teeth in a snarl. "They made me _kill _him!"

He looked back at Dib with an angry glare. "I swear to Irk hyooman, once I have my PAK functioning I will hunt them down and destroy them."

The human stared back at the glowering Irken. Dib's expression was calm as he silently studied the other's expression. Somehow, he knew the small Irken was telling the truth. There was something in those ruby orbs that told the boy Zim's claim of innocence was valid. Although he was strange, Dib knew Zim could have never killed the Almighty Tallest.

Minutes passed in an awkward silence. Neither being dared to move as they pondered over what had just been said. Dib looked away from the Irken and began to twirl his thumbs silently.

Zim took notice of the look on the human's face. He wanted to say something, but nothing was said. Flustered, the alien let out an angry sigh and turned his body around to face Dib's. "What?"

Dib didn't look up. "I have another question."

"Well?" Zim probed, annoyance evident in his tone.

The boy said nothing at first as he looked around the room, avoiding the other's gaze as he tried to find the right words.

The Irken tapped his foot impatiently as he silently waited for other.

After what seemed like hours, hazel eyes finally met ruby. "What's it like to be free?"

Zim completely deadpanned at the boy's question. "Eh?"

Dib's face flushed with embarrassment. "What's it like-" he paused for a brief moment. "To be free?"

Zim placed his hand on either side of his body and leaned back as he studied the other. "Freedom isn't free, hyooman. You have to work and push and shove your way up to the very top to prove that you're better than all of the other dirt munchers. Once you do that, you can do anything. You can scout out surrounding galaxy's, visit other planets, anything." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Until you're about to be executed in the Conviction Chamber and some rich floozy decides to buy you as a guard, and you can't do anything because it'd be against the Irken Law." He bared his teeth once more and flopped down onto the bed. "Leave."

Dib's eyes widened comically as he stared at the pouting Irken. "Zim?"

"Leave!" The other shouted.

The human quickly jumped up from his seat and ran out of the room, the door swooshing shut behind him. Zim closed his eyes as the cables around the bed slithered their way up and connected to the Irken's PAK. "I will hunt you two down..." He whispered harshly, his mind shutting down as his PAK shut down and entered it's sleep cycle.


	4. Chapter 3

Fuschia eyes blinked themselves awake as cables disconnected from the PAK as it excited it's sleep cycle, forcing the green male back into consciousness. Zim slowly propped himself up in a sitting position before stretching his tired muscles with a mewling yawn, his serpentine tongue flicking out and danced across dry lips.

The Irken swung his legs over the side of the bed and stared at the metal door before him. He desperately tried to sort out groggy thoughts as they flooded into his mind. His first priority was to get his PAK back to full function, but in order to do that he'd need to confront the Blin. He frowned. If he could he would avoid the other at all costs.

_But it is crucial if I am to get what I want._

Zim let out a frustrated sigh before he stood up on tired legs. He approached the door, placing his left hand on the panel just as the human had done a few hours prior. He took a step back as the metal swooshed to the right, giving the Irken freedom to leave.

The green male wandered out into the small hallway, looking left and right as he took in the somewhat familiar surroundings. His antenna perked forward slightly as he noted the elevator. Without wasting anymore precious time, the Irken quickly made his way to the machine, slamming his palm against the access panel to open the doors before hurriedly stepping inside. Zim tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator to start up and heaved out an irritated sigh when the computer uttered a greeting. "Take me to the main level." Zim said with venom. The computer dinged in acceptance, humming as it ascended to the first floor.

Once the doors opened, Zim almost ran out of the elevator. He straightened his posture and dusted his Elite's uniform off to make himself presentable. When he felt satisfied with his appearance, the green male looked down the long corridor that Blin had walked down when they arrived. With a frustrated grunt, Zim quickly strode down the vast hall, ever so often looking around in hopes of spotting a familiar face.

After what seemed like hours (but in reality it had been only a few minutes) the Irken finally found a service drone running down the hall in front of him. In one swift motion, Zim stepped before the hurried drone with a scowl. "Where's that smelly pig beast known as Ben?"

The drone skidded to a stop when Zim suddenly stepped out of nowhere. Blinking his large, pink eyes, the smaller looked up at the ex-Elite with confusion. "Ben?" He asked timidly.

Zim huffed and rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Yes, yes! The Ben! Tall, green eyes, infuriating?" He said as he spun his wrist in a circular motion. "Where is he!" He demanded.

The service drone let out a long 'oh' as realization dawned on him. "You mean Master Blin right?" Zim gave off another irritated off, but otherwise said nothing. "He's in a err... _meeting_." The small Irken bowed his head apologetically. "I'm afraid he won't be available for the rest of the day."

The fuming Irken stared down at the smaller. With an angry growl, Zim gripped the other by his collar and slammed him up against the steel wall. "That is _not_ what Zim asked." He pulled the drone back and slammed him up against the wall again. "You will tell Zim where the Blin is and you will tell him now!"

The pink eyed Irken trembled beneath the intimidating ex-Elite that held him effortlessly. "M-master B-B-Blin told m-me not to let a-anyone dis-sturb him!" The smaller stuttered pathetically.

Zim brought his face closer to the drones as he spoke. "Is that really worth your life?"

The drone quickly shook his head at the question. "N-no!"

Smirking, Zim dropped the other Irken. "Good. Now tell Zim where your master is."

Scurrying up against the wall in a failed attempt of defense, the drone gasped for breath. "He's in his study!" He pointed behind Zim. "That way!"

Nodding his head slowly, Zim side-stepped to the right. Extending his arm, he gestured towards the desired destination. "Show Zim."

The drone wasted no time and quickly got to his feet. He hurried past the other Irken and walked down to the end of the hall. He stopped briefly and looked over his shoulder to confirm that the other was following. Once Zim was almost upon him, the drone turned right and entered another hall filled with doors. At the end of the hall was another elevator, this one smaller than the one in the main hall.

The service drone stepped out of Zim's way and gestured towards the machine. "Tell the computer to take you to level ten." He said before stepping back up into the wall, desperate to get away from the other Irken.

Zim said nothing to the smaller and entered the elevator. He did as he was told and gave his command. The computer dinged in acceptance. The Irken's spooch lurched slightly as the machine quickly ascended to their destination.

After a few moments the doors opened and revealed a small hallway with a large door at the end. Quirking a nonexistent brow, Zim slowly approached it. Just as he raised his palm to press the panel on the left, Zim stopped as he heard the human's familiar voice from beyond the door. He lowered his hand back down to his side and put his head up against the cool metal, antenna firmly pressed against the door as he eavesdropped.

" 'e's been down th' for three hours si'." Dib's voice cut in and out as Zim listened.

"An' wh't 'bout the monies I betted 'gainst 'im?"

"You've l'st almost six thos'nd sir."

There was a brief moment of silence before a large crash erupted from behind the wall. Zim jumped slightly at the shrill cry of rage that bellowed from the other Irken's throat. Eyes narrowed into thin slits as Zim listened to the obvious sound of boots colliding with something soft. The human grunted softly after every thump.

Tearing his head away from the door, Zim growled in rage. He had his suspicions that the human was some sort of Sklavus, but this- this was just infuriating! Not only had Blin broken intergalactic law by having this human as his own personal slave, he was also abusing him!

Bring back his right foot, Zim kicked the bottom of the door as he brought up his hand and slammed it against the panel. "Blin!" The Irken shrieked as the door slid open.

Said Irken slowly straightened his posture as the door revealed a very pissed off Zim; Eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, hands balled into tight fists... Clearing his throat, the taller took a step back from the fallen human. "Zim." He said blandly. The ex-Elite took in the sight with pure rage. The human was on his back, propped up by his elbows. A thick trail of blood ran down the side of his head as well as the corner of his mouth. Without uttering a single word, the Irken stepped into the room and stood his ground before the slave master. "It's good to finally see you-"

Small hands darted out and grabbed the taller by the throat, cutting off whatever bullshit the he was about to utter. "You!" Zim breathed out in a low tone. "You, will fix my PAK and you will do it _now!_" In one fluid motion, slender hands completely released their grip.

Zim watched as Blin stumbled backwards, coughing as he tenderly massaged his abused neck. After a few moments, he regained himself and glared daggers at the fuming Irken before him. "What's-" he took in a deep breath. "What's your obsession with grabbing me by the neck!?" Zim said nothing, only glared. Blin shook his head and leaned against the wall behind him. "Why should I let you fix your PAK when you've done nothing but try to kill me?"

Zim pondered over the question for a moment. He tapped at his chin in sarcasm. "Hmm-" He hummed softly. "Maybe it's because you've only given me reasons to kill you." He said dryly. "But- I suppose if I had my PAK fixed, I wouldn't be so hostile to my ma-" He cringed as he tried to finish the word. "Ma-"

"Master." Blin said smugly.

Zim growled and waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes." He rolled his eyes before looking Blin in the eye. "If Zim were to have his PAK fixed, then I would not be inclined to take out my frustration on you."

There was a few moments of awkward silence before Blin let out a soft _hmmm_. "Very well then." He said finally. "Dib- Take my Sklavus to the medical bay."

Zim grinned as he turned around and strode out of the room, leaving the human to stand his ground alone. Once the human found himself standing, he shakily exited the room with a "Yes master."

The smaller Irken waited outside of the elevator as the human slowly made his way to his side. Without speaking to the other, he opened the machine and stepped inside, giving Zim room to enter as he did so. "Take us to the medical bay." As the elevator hummed, Zim glanced quickly at the shaken boy.

"Hyooman." He said curiously. "What are you to that- that _thing_?"

Dib jumped slightly, having not been ready for confrontation. "Wha- what do you mean?" He asked nervously.

Zim gave off a sigh before turning slightly to face the human. "Are you his personal Sklavus?"

The boy's heartbeat quickened as those intense fuchsia orbs stared directly into his golden eyes. "I-" He gulped before averting his gaze to his feet. "I'm his adopted son." He nearly whispered.

The Irken's eyes narrowed slightly at the obviously, but otherwise said nothing. No need to probe one who is in denial about these things...

_But still- _

Zim let out another sigh before looking forward. "It is against intergalactic law to abuse a human you know?" He shook his head disappointedly. "If Zim were you, he'd rip off that Irk damned infuriating male's antenna and shove it right up his-" he stopped himself and cleared his throat. "You get the idea."

Just then, the elevator dinged signaling that they had reached their destination. Zim wasted no time as the doors slid open, he quickly marched out without waiting for the boy.

Dib stared at the proud Irken-dumbstruck. No one had ever said anything like that to him. No one had ever even gave a second thought to the beatings he endured, nor had anyone stood their ground for him. Well, as close as standing ground comes anyway.

The human couldn't help the small smile that crept across his lips. Lowering his head, the human slowly trailed behind the small Irken.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello again everyone! I would like to address an amazing review that one guest had posted.** **In the review they had asked if Dib was taller than Zim. Yes, he is. :)  
I would like to apologize to the guest reviewer for the late response. I posted a review to answer your question directly, but I wasn't sure if it posted. (My computer is retarded and out of the six reviews I can see two.) Anyway, I really hope this clears up the confusion and I apologize for it! Thank you for reading/reviewing/favoriting! **

The two companions took their time walking back to Blin's study after the Irken had gained all functions back into his PAK; Zim had laid upon a steel medical bed as the medic drone probed away at his PAK, screaming threats at the top of his lungs the entire time while Dib had stood near the door of the room and watched curiously as the smaller cursed at the other Irken, telling her that if anything were to go wrong he'd take it upon himself to destroy her. The drone worked fast and efficiently and once everything was once again right, she wasted no time in kicking the rude Irken out of the room.

The two walked down one of the halls on the main level of the home. Dib stifled laughter as Zim mumbled under his breath, complaining that the medic had treated his lifesource carelessly. The human watched silently while Zim half heartedly rambled angrily. It seemed like in no time at all that the two reached the small elevator that ascended to the human's master's study.

Stepping into the machinery, Zim shuddered slightly. Even though it had been well over ten minutes since that horrid femalepoked around his PAK, he could still feel the instruments pulling and repairing the damaged parts. He hated the feeling.

Once they reached their destination, Dib and Zim slowly walked to the automatic doors that separated them from Blin. With a heavy sigh, the human placed his hand upon the panel and silently stepped into the room with Zim close behind him. The Irken noted the mess from earlier with a scowl. _Lazy bastard._

The green eyed Irken looked up as the two entered the room, antenna perked up lazily in slight shock. "Zim!" He said with false curiosity. "I hope all is well with your PAK." Zim gave a silent snarl and response, but otherwise said nothing. Green eyes narrowed slightly at the rude gesture. Letting off a soft sight, the Irken waved a lithe hand towards the human. "Clean up the floor Dib."

Before the human could comply, a gloved hand shot up and rested firmly upon his chest. "Wait hyooman." Zim said sternly.

Both Dib and Blin stared at the small Irken in confusion. "Zim?" The boy questioned quietly.

Ignoring the implication, Zim stared coldly at the boy's master. "I have yet to recieve my other two requests. _That_should be your first priority."

Blin completely deadpanned at the hinted threat. "You've _got_to be kidding me."

"I assure you Blin, I am quite serious."

Rolling his eyes, Blin waved his hand dismissively. "Fine! Do what you want."

Zim smirked evilly at the other Irken. "It seems that I've forgotten what they were." He wilted his antenna innocently. "Could you please remind Zim of what they were?"

Blin growled at the display before him. "Seriously?" Zim stared at the other with humor and said nothing. "Irk dammit- Fine." He gave off another sigh. "You wanted any one of my drones and access to my labs. They're both yours."

Zim almost bursted out in laughter- This was just too easy!

Gripping on the human's shirt, the Irken roughly pulled the boy down to eye level. Fuschia orbs stared intently into hazel eyes as he pulled the boy's face closer, drawing out every word slowly."Here that Dib-Stink? You now belong to Zim." He said in a husky voice, lips grazing over Dib's as he spoke.

The human blushed slightly as a slender hand rested upon his chest, even more so when he was pulled down to the other's face- Lips brushing lightly against the other's. Dib's eyes widened in shock as he repeated Zim's words in his head. "Wha-"

"What!?" Blin's voice boomed as he suddenly stood, throwing his chair into the wall.

Zim remained the way he was, eyes never leaving the Dib's. "I want him."

"This is ridiculous!" The taller shrieked. "My Sklavus is _not_part of this deal!"

"You gave your word that I could have _any_drone under your service as my own! That does not exclude the Dib!"

"Oh yes it does!" Blin slammed his fists down on the desk before him. "He-" the Irken pointed at the human. "Is mine and mine alone! He is not for you!"

The ex-Elite slowly turned his head towards the enraged Irken; Fuschia eyes staring daggers into the taller's very being. "I was under the impression that you were a noble Irken citizen- One who follows _every_Irken law. Even those made illegally." He looked the other male up and down slowly. "But all I see before me is a coward." he spat.

Blin's antenna trembled- his mouth agape as he returned Zim's glare with one of his own. He stood there, staring at the two before him; The rage steadily as he tried to build up some kind of excuse.

Zim averted his gaze in favor of his free hand. He brought it up to his face and dusted off his _nails_. He turned his hand this way and that as he inspected every inch of it.

After a few minutes, Blin slowly brought his hand up to his face and sighed. "I- am a man of my word." He said firmly. "I can always find another human to be my Sklavus." He almost whispered.

A sly smile snaked it's way across green lips as a lithe hand moved away from the boy's chest and up to the lock that bounced on his head. Holding the piece of hair firmly, Zim turned his back to the fuming Irken and marched quickly towards the door. "Come Dib-Slave!" He tugged harshly on his hair. "We have _much_to do!"

Zim had released the boy's hair once they'd entered the elevator. Dib quickly shot his hand up to massage his abused scalp. His gaze never leaving the other male's frame as the machine took them down to the main floor. Not wanting to invoke the other's wrath, the human stood quietly, confusion painted all over his face. Why, out of all people, would this Irken choose _him_?

Said Irken brought up a fist up to his lips as he tried to contain his laughter. With each passing second his laughter took control of his being in a psychotic manner that sent chills down the boy's spine.

The elevator dinged as they reached the main level, hindering the green male's fit of humor. Taking in a deep breath to regain himself, he turned to Dib with a smirk. "Now- Tell Zim where the stink beast's lab is."

The human stared blankly at the other, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Zim's eyes narrowed after a few silent moments. How dare this human ignore him after all he's done for him! He brought his hand up to the boy's face and snapped his fingers. "Dib!"

Dib blinked his eyes in confusion. "Why?"

Raising a nonexistent brow, Zim asked- "Why what Dib?"

"Why did you pick me?" He asked quietly.

Zim's expression softened slightly as he stared into those hazel orbs. "What Irken wouldn't want a hyooman slave of their own?" He asked in a duh sort of way. "Besides- I've always wanted my own rival, and with a bit of training you _might_be able to live up to my expectations."

The human gave Zim a confused stare. "I don't understand."

Sighing angrily, Zim twirled his wrist around in circles. "I'm saying you'd be much more entertaining if you were to be more like Zim!" He rolled his eyes. "Like anyone could be as amazing as me, but nevertheless you should try."

Dib stared at Zim dumbfounded. He didn't know how to respond.

Ignoring the other's stupid-like gaze, Zim turned away from the human and began to walk down the hall. "Now, where is the labs?"

Dib quickly followed after the Irken. "There's one down in the lowest levels of the house, but I think you'd like the one in your room much better."

Zim halted, one foot raised up in mid stride. "My room?"

"Yes." Dib said slowly. "There's one in your room. Big too."

The Irken began walking again with a happy grin spread across his face. "Excellent."


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: So, I've decided to do a Q&A for this story because, let's be honest- those are so freaking fun. x)  
So if any of you have any questions/comments/concerns, feel free to leave a review or send a private message.  
Regarding last chapter, someone asked who was top in this fic and honestly, both of them are. ;D  
It's more of Zim than Dib, but yes... Dib will be top at least twice.  
Thank you all for reading and leaving awesome reviews! I really enjoy reading them. :)**

****Looking forward at the crescent shaped chair in which his new master was seated in, a confused teen watched from his spot on the round bed as the ex-Elite examined his new lab that had been hidden by a hologram of a wall. The Irken hummed to himself, picking up various objects only to set them back down again. After a few minutes, Zim turned away from his observations in favor of the boy.

"This lab is impressive." He said excitedly. "It's a fair size, has a good amount of tools," he then grinned sadistically. "There's even chemicals in here I could only dream of using!" Letting out a content sigh, he turned away from Dib and stared into his lab. "With these materials, I could create a whole new era of weaponry for the Armada." Dib watched silently as the black stalks upon the other's head wilted slightly. "Or myself." Nodding his head, the Irken set out to do just that.

The human's curiosity was grasped when Zim began to mix chemicals in vials and beakers that ranged in different sizes- Large, medium, small. Zim cursed under his breath as one chemical combination melted through the glass it had been stored into. After that, the green male experimented with many different metals he found in the lab until at last, one was able to withstand the power of the acidic liquid.

Setting the liquid down, the Irken pulled out a large electrical pad and began to sketch something the human couldn't see. Dib tried to look over the other's shoulders to sneak a glance but could see nothing. Sticking out his bottom lip in a pouting manner, the boy plopped down on his side and remained silent as Zim began to build whatever it was that he drew on the pad.

After what felt like hours, the human let out a soft yawn as his drowsy eyes blinked in attempt to ward off sleep. Just when he thought he was losing the battle, Zim let out a manic laugh that aroused the boy from his dream-like state. Dib sat up quickly as Zim stood from his seat and held up his creation. Turning around excitedly to the boy, Zim waved what appeared to be some sort of gun in the child's face. "Behold Dib-Pig, my creation!"

Dib leaned back in the bed as he tried to look at what was being shown to him. "That's great." He said in a confused tone. "What is it?"

Zim withdrew his weapon and let out a sigh. "Stupid Earth monkey. It's obviously a gun."

The human blushed a bit at the insult. "I see that, but what does it do?"

"It shoots acid." He said with a smirk.

"Acid?" Dib asked shocked as he scooted back on the bed.

"Yes~ Acid." Zim cooed. "I must admit it took quite some time trying to find a metal that was immune to it. But I found it of course."

Just as Zim was about to comment on his genius, his body began to tingle as his PAK began to vibrate as it sent him a message from Blin. Cursing under his breath, he set the acidic gun on the workbench in the lab. "That intolerable Blin somehow got my PAK code." He shook his head angrily. "He's calling me." Zim turned and stared at Dib. "Why don't you do something useful while I'm gone?"

The human cocked his head slightly at the order. "Useful?" He asked. "Useful like what?"

Zim shrugged his shoulders. "There are _so_ many things you could do hyooman." He gestured towards the lab. "Like making a useful weapon."

Dib's eyes widened slightly. "I- I don't know how to make something like that!" He ran a slender hand through raven hair. "I don't even know where to be _begin_ if I wanted too." Hazel eyes searched fuschia in hopes of receiving some sort of clarification. "How do you build something like that?" He asked gesturing towards the gun.

Zim gave Dib a bored expression before making his way towards the door. "Quit asking questions and figure it out." Without waiting for a reply, the Irken stepped out of the room.

Dib sat on the bed- confused. How in the world was he supposed to build something complex like the acidic gun? With a heavy sigh, the human slowly walked over to the workbench and picked up the weapon. Sitting down on the moon-shaped chair, the boy inspected to task at hand. "This is just stupid."

-

Tired eyes looked up slowly as the door to his study opened with a _swoosh_. Green eyes glared into fuschia as the two Irken's silently wished ill will upon the other. After a few moments, Blin broke the silent battle of stares with a sigh. "We will get nowhere in this, _compromise_ if we constantly attack each other's throats." He slowly stood to his feet and placed his hands behind his back.

Zim's eyes narrowed as he watched Blin's every move. "Compromise? I hardly believe buying an ex-Elite and forcing him to be your Sklavus is anything near a compromise."

Closing his eyes, Blin waved a slender hand towards the other. "No matter- What's done is done, and it's time for you to comply to your position."

"And what exactly are you doing that acquires my protection?" Zim asked in an angry tone to cover up his curiosity.

Blin took a few steps towards the shorter male as he spoke. "We will be going to Earth to retrieve a new human, seeing as you've cunningly stolen my old one. You will accompany me on the journey in means of intimidation. I want my new Sklavus to be more- compliant than that boy you have now."

"It makes no difference to me that you're sulking over losing the Dib-Thing." Zim said shrugging his shoulders. "But if you insist, I guess I could use my amazing Zim powers to help you get what you want."

The taller Irken rolled his eyes as he made his way back to the desk. He lowered his hand down the left side and flipped a small switch. The Irken stepped back while the desk split down the middle and lowered down into the floor as a large teleporter emerged from the very same spot. He looked over at Zim with a bored expression. "We'll be taking this teleporter instead of my Voot. I don't want to attract any attention."

Zim cocked an nonexistent brow as the machinery emerged seemingly out of nowhere. "I am far too amazing to be noticed by the other pig smellies. But if you must, we shall take this." He said gesturing towards the teleporter.

Ignoring Zim's vanity, Blin made his way inside of the device with the other male close behind him. Once both were inside, Blin hit a small, pink button on his left. "This human better be worth my monies..." He said in a low voice as a bright, white light enveloped them both.

-

Zim's spooch lurched as his very being was converted into tiny particles only to be quickly replaced back in their proper state. He squinted his eyes as he struggled to take in his new surroundings.

Once he was used to the sudden darkness of the location, he noted the eerie sense of dread that seemed to ooze from the right corner of the room. Slowly, he turned his head towards the ominous feeling as he unconsciously moved closer to Blin for comfort. A slight ringing tingled his antenna as the deafening silence made it's presence known to the smaller Irken. Zim squinted his eyes into thin slits as he desperately tried to detect any sort of movement. Fuschia eyes slowly widened as the Irken gaze fell upon a large cage off to the far right of the room, electricity running through the steel it was made from that cast out an unsettling blue glow.

Zim looked up at Blin's eerily calm face in shock. "What is this place Blin?"

The other Irken glanced down at the smaller male and let out a soft chuckle. "Is poor little Zim afraid of the dark?"

Jade cheeks flushed blue with embarrassment. "Nonsense!" He nearly shrieked. Avoiding further questioning, Zim looked around the dark room. "You come to this place a lot yes?"

Giving the other a bored expression, Blin began walking towards the right corner of the room. "Yes, I do. This is an underground trafficking system." He gestured towards the cage. "It's where I obtain my human slaves."

Zim tore his eyes away from Blin as he drew closer to the cage. His eyes narrowed slightly as he noted two Irken guards on either side. "This is what the Empire has come to while I've been gone?" He tsked as he briefly took in a handful of humans within the steel bars. "Why didn't I know about this place when I was a scientist? Would have made experiments much more enjoyable."

Blin ignored the other's rambles and approached the guard nearest to him. The other Irken turned and greeted the other with a smirk. "Blin!" he said while grabbing a hold of his hand and shaking it. "We're always so glad to see you."

The green eyed Irken firmly shook the other's hand with a smug smirk. "You only enjoy my presence because of the monies I bring in for you two, Sisics."

Sisics let out a chuckle before turning away towards the cage. He brought up a hand to a panel on the left hand side of the cage and dialed a series of numbers. He took a step back as the electric field ceased and the door of the cage swung open. Turing to the other guard, Sisics gestured towards the five humans. "You have the information on these humans Tinule. Introduce them to Blin."

The Irken known as Tinule nodded his head and pointed towards the wall. "Line up over there hyoomans."

The humans silently complied. Zim frowned as he watched the five step out of the large cage in tattered clothing. He stuck his tongue out in disgust.

Tinule stood in front of the five and gestured towards the one on the left. "Prisoner 37894. Name, Keef. Age, sixteen human years. Sex, male. Height, five foot even. "

Blin walked up and stood next to Tinule shaking his head. "This one is too- short."

Tinule nodded his head and gestured to the human next to Keef. "Prisoner 309804. Name, Zita. Age, fifteen human years. Sex, female. Height, four-foot-eight."

Blin shook his head once again. "Females are far too troublesome to deal with."

"Prisoner 490212. Name, Mickaiel. Age, twenty-four human years. Sex, male. Height, six-foot,two."

"Too ugly."

Tinule cleared his throat nervously. "Prisoner 94082 is a female, so we'll skip over her." He scratched at his cheek and nodded towards the human on the end. "Prisoner 983983. Name, Dwicky. Age, twenty-five human years. Height, five-foot-nine."

Blin slowly walked over to the Dwicky human and roughly grabbed him by the chin, turning it this way and that as he let out a soft _hmm._ "Yes." He purred. "Not too tall, not too ugly- He'll do just fine." He turned away from Dwicky and looked at the two guards. "I want him cleaned up and ready to go in an hour." His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "_Don't_ keep me waiting." With that, he walked towards the teleporter waving a hand in Zim's direction. "Come Sklavus."

Zim glared at the Dwicky human with pure hatred. Something about this man was- unsettling. His face didn't reveal any sort of negative emotion like the other four. Zim shuddered. It was creepy.

The Irken growled at the other's insult but silently complied. Before stepping in the teleporter, he turned and stole another glance at the human. "Disgusting."


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow! Slow updates! I'm sooo sorry... I was gonna post this on Valentine's Day but- yeah, that didn't happen. SO happy late V Day everyone!  
Q&A is still up, if anyone has questions. Thank you all for reading!**

The Irken tapped his foot- irritated. The three sat in Blin's study in an uncomfortable silence. Narrowed eyes wandered to Blin's smirking face then to Dwicky's . Closing his eyes, Zim let out a long sigh. "You do realize this is illegal. Yes?"

Chuckling, Blin stared at the ex-Elite from the corner of his eye. "do you think I care? Besides, are you jumping out of your seat to stop me?"

A small smirk found a place on Zim's lips. "Heh, well played…" He shrugged and opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling as he forced himself to cease his gaze from the eerily spunky human. "I'm telling you Blin, there's something off about this one. He's too- carefree."

Blin chuckled once more. "I'm not complaining. He'll be more willing to do my bidding."

"I don't trust him, and neither should you."

"I don't need to trust him." Blin said simply. "I just need him to follow my every command."

Zim sighed and looked back at the other Irken. "How long do you think that carefree attitude will ask before he begins to rebel? Unlike the Dib, you haven't forced this one to be your Sklavus from birth. His mind is more mature, his primal instinct more intact."

Blin shrugged. "You obviously don't give my training enough credit."

"Training?" Zim almost shouted. "You call beating that human into submission training?" He shook his head in disgust. "If I weren't a fugitive, I wouldn't hesitate to turn you over to the Empire…"

"Oh don't act so high and mighty Zim!" Blin spat. "You know just as well as I that we are the same." He leaned forward, grasping the smaller male's chin with his tri-fingered hand. "You gladly took my human from me, knowing full well that you could abuse him to follow your petty commands. I saw it," he ran his thumb under the other's eye. "In these infuriating proud eyes of yours, the small twinkle of sadism. It's in our blood- our souls. We are gruesome, deadly, and evil."

Zim tore away from the other's hand and hissed. "I am nothing like you." He spat. "There are other ways, more tormenting ways to control that human without laying a single finger upon his pale skin!"

Before Blin could retort, a small voice interrupted their tirade. "I don't mind it…"

Blin's head snapped in the human's direction. "What did you just say?"

Dwicky immediately looked down. "I'm sorry for speaking out of turn…"

The taller Irken smirked and leaned back in his seat. "There's a good Sklavus…" He looked at Zim with glossy eyes. "You should learn from this one- he understands."

Zim shook his head with disbelief. "Why have me as your guard if all you're going to do is refuse my warnings?"

Looking at Zim with a scowl, Blin pondered over the question for a moment. Finally he let out a small sigh as he pinched the space between his eyes. "You're right… You're far too annoying to take seriously, so you'll be reassigned…"

The Sklavus's antenna's perked forwards in an obvious show of excitement. "Really?"

Blin nodded. "Yes."

"So what am I to do now?"

The green eyed Irken shrugged and shooed the other away with his hand. "I'll have to think about it…"

Zim's eyes narrowed as he stood up. "What do I do until then?"

"I don't care- as long as you don't pester me with petty drabbles."

Letting out a long sigh, Zim shrugged as he made his way to the door. "Your blatant disregard for others will get you killed." He said with a snicker. "I just hope to Irk that I'm there to see it…" With that, he walked out of the room, another snicker brushing past his lips as he could practically feel the other's glare burning into his back.

The walk back to his room felt like forever- his thoughts seeming to wander back to the new human. As Zim approached his door, he shook his head in aggravation. Why should he care if Blin refused his help? It would only benefit him in the long run, so why be bothered. He let out a small growl, knowing full well why it bothered him. Blin hadn't ignored his warning, but had ignored him, which angered him to no end.

He shook his head once more and entered his room, eyes widening slightly as they rested upon the human's sleeping form crouched over the desk he'd been sitting at for hours. Using his arms as a makeshift pillow, Dib slumbered quietly- his back rising and falling in a steady rhythm as he slept. Frowning, Zim marched over to the desk, hand raised in the air- ready to smack the teen for being lazy, but a small glittering caught his eye. Slowly lowering his hand onto the object, Zim let out a soft hum. It was his gun he had made only hours before. He picked it up, running a gloved finger over the surface before he picked up a small tool from the desk and began disassembling his weapon. His antenna perked forward as he inspected the construction. Aside from a few misplaced wires and small portion of the acid missing, it completely mimicked his original design. Setting the gun down, Dib's figure with a newfound respect, his eyes fell over the small burns on the teen's exposed fingers. "Clever…" He mumbled, knowing full well that the other had learned from his painful mistakes, and only made those mistakes once.

Rolling his eyes, Zim kicked Dib's calf in a rude attempt to wake him. "How long do you intend to keep me standing here to look at your ugly face?" He asked with false irritation to hide the small pride he held for the boy.

Dib woke with a start, his eyes snapping open and hands shooting out in front of his face as he tried to determine reality from his dreams. "Wha-?"

Zim sighed and looked down at the teen's drowsy face. "Wake up!"

Slowly blinking his tired eyes, Dib looked up at the scowling face of Zim. "Where'd you go?" He asked in a weary voice, unaware that he'd asked a question out of turn.

Zim paid no mind to it and walked over to the bed. Sitting down, he crossed on leg over the other as he looked off to the side. "Oh a bit of this and that… that hideous creature you once called master sent me off to pick up a delivery." He said smoothly, not entirely comfortable with sharing the whole truth- knowing full well that his human would nag him about Blin's new one.

Dib stared into the other's burning gaze with confusion. "Delivery? What do you mean?"

Zim inwardly groaned. He should have known the boy would ask questions. He mad a shooing motion with his wrist, eyes fixated on the wall furthest away from Dib. "Oh, another pig smelly from Earth, nothing important."

The teen nearly jumped out of his seat. "You mean there's another human here?!" He asked, his amber eyes locked onto Zim's. "Can I see them…?"

Zim's face immediately scrunched up in rage. "No! You are to never associate yourself with that, Dwicky creature."

Dib's eyes widened slightly, his bottom lip sticking out in a small pout he hadn't noticed. "Why not?"

The Irken's antenna twitched slightly at the boy's tone, but he ignored it. "He's- different…. Zim does not trust him." he looked up and glared at the other with intense passion. "You are never to go near him, do you understand?"

Eyes cast down, Dib nodded slowly, knowing that even if he did object, it would only make things worse. "Yes…"

Zim 'tsk'd at the quick submission. "I'm tired of looking at your face." He looked away and uncrossed his legs. "I'll be sure to consult Blin about giving you your own room." He sighed. "Knowing him, your room was a small one that was close to his, or even in his." He shook his head. "No, you will have a new one- a bigger one. One that is closer to me."

Dib sat there, completely baffled. Never had he'd been given the opportunity for complete privacy, yet here his new master was- serving it on a silver platter.

Rolling his eyes at the brief silence, Zim quickly changed the subject. "Your work- it was impressive." he commented as he gestured towards the gun. "I do not give out compliments freely or often, so don't get accustomed to it. But I digress, it was impressive and you shall help me serve me in my boredom." He sighed and flopped onto his back. "I will test your knowledge and process with your weapon making." He closed his eyes. "Might as well show you how a real Irken warrior fights while I'm at it…"

Dib gave Zim another confused look. "Why do you need me to help."

"Look," Zim said with another sigh. "If you are to be my rival, you must learn the art of battle. I will not tolerate weakness." He looked at Dib. "I'm tired." He said as he crawled further onto the bed, kicking off his boots.

Dib looked around shyly. "Where do I go then…?"

Zim shrugged and scooted to one side of the bed. "I suppose I can withstand your presence this one time…"

Hazel eyes widened slightly. Dib's pale cheeks flushed scarlet as he looked at Zim. "You mean-"

Zim curled into a ball as the cables from the ceiling attached themselves to his PAK. "Yes… There is enough room for two…" He said in a tired voice.

Dib slowly rose to his feet, unsure of whether the Irken was serious. But upon looking at Zim's weary body and the welcoming sight of the pink bed, he slowly crawled next to the Irken, mimicking his movements and curling up in a tight ball.

As his eyes slowly fluttered shut, Zim scooted closer to the boy for warmth- his slender arms wrapping around the teen's waist as he drifted off into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the late replies on questions from like three chapters ago... I keep forgetting to add them on here.  
**

**Q: "Just out of curiosity...who will be uke and who will be seme?"  
A: "Well my dear, Zim is most definitely seme. There are some rp's I've done with a good friend of mine where Zim was bottom and I'm still not used to it yet... So for now, Zim will be top. (But Dib may get his chance in the near future ;D)"  
**

**Q: "Does Dib know how to fight as well?"  
A: "He actually does NOT know how to fight. Zim is going to take it upon himself to teach Dib how to fight for various reasons, the most important to him is that he finally has a rival who can put up a decent fight without dying..."**

**If you guys have any more questions that you are just dying to know, I'll be more than happy to answer them. :D**

Dib's eyes rested upon the sleeping Irken wrapped tightly around his waist, a small blush plastered on his cheeks. It had only been an hour since Zim had practically passed out in the embrace and with each passing minute he seemed to pull Dib closer and closer against his tiny frame, a look of complete tranquility painted on his jade face as he buried his head into human's chest. Dib carefully wrapped his arms around the Irken's neck, letting out a quiet sigh of comfort as he stretched out his muscles- a small smile on his lips while he rested his chin on the top of the ex-Elite's head. Despite his best efforts to restrain himself, the teen couldn't help but intertwine their legs in a feeble attempt to regain some feeling in his limbs that had fallen asleep under Zim's weight.

A thought crossed his mind, causing him to frown slightly. What were they doing- or more importantly - why did it calm down his wired senses? Irken's were possessive, he knew- but they don't show signs of affection (Or at least that's what assumed this was) towards their possessions. Blin had never shown him a gentle touch like the one's Zim rarely offered, and the taller Irken never allowed him to be this close to him willingly- even if he was being beaten senseless. So why was this tiny, boisterous Sklavus different?

The teen shook his head slowly. He knew all too well the confusion this race held- they way they talk, the things they do... It all had a different meaning than what they imply, and they know it all too well. But, there didn't seem to be a hidden motive in Zim when he pulled the boy close- he just seemed to take what he wanted without a second thought.

Dib felt the heat on his cheeks and stared at the wall in confusion. Ever since the Irken came into his life, the teen had felt something deep inside of his very being- something he couldn't describe. There was no other human, or any other species here in Blin's home to tell him what it was he was feeling, and why he was feeling it, for Blin had always told him that Irkens' harbored no feelings other than hate and greed. He closed his eyes in defeat. There would be no way to describe these feelings scientifically because he didn't know what feelings were or what they meant... And he'd never know the reason he felt so happy around his supposed rival. Forcing himself to pull away from his thoughts, the pale human quickly began to doze off- falling into a deep sleep.

Zim made a small noise of discomfort as a burning sensation rang throughout his antenna. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping this would somehow block out the uncomfortable feeling, but they soon fluttered open as he became more aware of the pain. Heaving a heavy sigh of annoyance, the Irken looked around at his surroundings in an attempt to clear his foggy mind. Fuchsia eyes grew wide as they took in the sight of Dib's sleeping face, his pale lips inches away from his antenna, a small strand of saliva connecting the black stalk to Dib's lips. With a silent gasp, he quickly untangled their bodies and stood up, dusting off his uniform with a scowl.

Much to his satisfaction, the teen only made a small whine and turned on to his other side- his breathing once again becoming steady as he slept. Zim slowly raised his hand up to his antenna and touched the slimy substance, causing him to shudder despite his best efforts. Sticking out his tongue in disgust, he quickly wiped off the spittle and rubbed it on his uniform. The Irken looked down at his outfit with a small scowl. It was a spare Elite uniform that he kept in his PAK, one that should have been worn to battle but was instead worn in a casual setting. Making a quiet growl, he disrobed himself and made his way to the large wardrobe in the right corner of the room. Zim slammed his palm against the panel with another growl, and once the doors _swooshed _open he began to rummage through the spare clothing Blin had somehow acquired for the smaller male.

To his surprise the clothing was somewhat decent for his tiny frame and were easy on the eyes despite all of them being suits. Shrugging, he pulled out a black pair of trousers and a plain white shirt. Rolling his eyes at this ridiculous display for a once proud Irken Elite, he grabbed a green vest and tugged it on before letting out a weary sigh. "This is just stupid Blin... I'm not some sort of rich floozy like you are..."

As if on cue, a shudder rippled through Zim's spine as his PAK began to vibrate. The Irken sighed and accepted the call, knowing that Blin probably had some insane job for him to do next. "What?"

Blin's voice was soft but stern as he spoke. "I need you to come to my office."

Zim growled and crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. "And why should I do that, hm?"

A small smirk found it's place on the tiny Irken's lips as he felt the other's glare through the speaker. "Zim- if you ever want to gain back your freedom... You'll do what I say." And with that, Blin ended the call.

The jade Sklavus rolled his eyes to the heaven's once again and quickly pulled on his boots. "Ordering me around like that... Yeah, we'll see who the master will be when I'm done being your errand boy..." Shaking his head to rid himself of those pleasantly ominous thoughts, Zim looked over at the sleeping teenager on his bed and his expression softened for a brief second before his usual frown returned. Without a word, the Irken marched out of the rooms, dimming the lights down before making his way into the hallway.

It seemed like hours before he walked up to the giant doors that Blin was hiding behind- Zim's mind had gone completely blank as he marched around the manor. The taller male looked up from his desk as Zim walked in, one eye narrowing as he took in the other's new appearance. Rolling his eyes at the smaller Irken, Blin gestured to the seat in front of him.

Zim gladly sat down and crossed one leg over the other as he leaned back into the chair. "What do you want?"

Blin rested his chin in his palm as he stared at Zim. "You'll be fighting in the Conviction Chamber to pay off your debt." He said simply and as-a-matter-of-factly.

Fuchsia eyes narrowed into thin slits. "Debt!? Zim owes no debt!"

The green eye Irken nodded with a small smirk. "Oh yes you do... I lost good monies on you during your match- and that's more than half the reason I'm still keeping you around. So, starting tomorrow you will battle against the most vicious warriors the Conviction Chamber has to offer."

"No."

Blin sighed and looked off to the side. "That's unfortunate... Because the way I see things, you belong to me and only me- you are my Sklavus. I don't really care about your objections, but I suppose you are Irken after all... Too bad you'll never know what it's like to be free again."

Trembling with unspoken rage, Zim clawed at the fabric beneath his bare hands- a quiet ripping sound filling the room.

Ignoring his temper, Blin chuckled softly and looked back at the Sklavus. "Get plenty of rest, you'll need it for tomorrow."

Zim quickly got to his feet without looking at the other Irken and flipped the chair over in anger before leaving the room.

When he got back to the room, he found the human sitting at the workbench once more- his fingers probing away at the acidic gun. Zim growled and marched over to the bed, sitting down with a _hmpf!. _

Dib jumped slightly, not noticing the other walk in. He quickly set the gun on the table and turned around in his chair to look at the seething Irken. "...What's wrong with you?"

Zim growled again and stomped his boot on the ground. "That infuriating Blin is what's wrong!" The human winced slightly at the shrill tone in Zim's voice but kept his mouth shut as he allowed him to go on with his tirade. "He calls me right? He calls me down there to tell me that I owe him monies!" He hissed, his serpentine tongue flicking across his lips. "And that- urg! That _thing _tells Zim, 'Oh Zim! You owe me monies so you must fight in the Conviction Chamber to be freeee~!'" He panted softly, his rage quickly dying down.

Staring at the other with soft, amber eyes, Dib let out a quiet sigh. "As terrible as that is, why exactly are you so willing to tell me..?" his voice quiet to hide his curiosity.

"Because Dib-Stink, Zim-" He quickly closes his mouth as an idea forms in his head. "Wait... This could be beneficent to us..."

Dib gave the Irken a curious look. "What?"

Zim laughed and stood to his feet, marching over to Dib to grip him harshly by the shoulders. "I'll enter you in the arena!"

The human's eyes widen and he shakes his head furiously. "Z-Zim I don't know how to fight! I don't even know the first thing about hand to hand combat!"

The Irken nodded his head. "Yes! But I will teach you these things- the art of war!" He chuckled darkly and brought his face closer to Dib's and whispered huskily into his ear. "When I'm done with you, you'll be an unstoppable death machine..."

Swallowing thickly, Dib slowly placed his hands on his lap. "W-why...?"

"Because," Zim said, pulling away from Dib's comfort zone. "Just imagine- human warrior verses the fugitive ex-Elite... Those bastards Red and Purple couldn't refuse a match like that, especially if it's a battle to the death."

Fear quickly struck at his heart as Dib stared into those intense ruby eyes of Zim's. "Z-Zim... I'll die before I can make it that far..."

"Oh posh Dib! If I didn't have some sort of confidence in you, I wouldn't be proposing this idea." The Irken said with a small frown of a pout.

Dib looked down at the ground, his cheeks flushing slightly at the sarcastic compliment. He was silent for a long time as he took in Zim's plan, going over every small detail before asking, "What happens when we're forced to fight against each other?"

Zim chuckled. "Nothing too terrible. We'll go at it for a few minutes, a few punches, a few kicks- satisfying the crowd and all that... And when they least expect it, I'll climb out of the pit and kill those traitors!"

"Isn't that kind of- bold? You'll be killed on the spot before you even make it to the Tallest..."

Zim deadpanned for a long moment before shaking his head. "Yes.. That would be unpleasant... Especially if they use-" He shudders harshly. "Water..." He scratched at the back of his neck with a sigh. "While I'm gone, you will build Zim a SIR unit- one that will follow my every command."

Dib looked at Zim, utterly shocked. "What!? I don't know how to build that!"

Rolling his eyes, the Irken reached into his PAK and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to the teen. Dib looked at it suspiciously before opening the worn out creases to reveal the schematics. "Zim.. We don't have the materials here to make such a thing..."

Growling, Zim dug into his PAK and pulled out a large amount of money. "Then go buy some!"

Dib looked down at the money with wide eyes. "W-where did you get this much mon-"

"I don't pay you to ask questions!"

"You don't pay me at all..."

Zim hissed and turned away from the teen in a pout.

Looking at Zim's back, Dib finally realized the change of clothing and looked around the room for Zim's old uniforms. Finding them inches away from where he was sleeping, pale cheeks burned bright red. "Did you undress in here...?"

"Eh?" Zim turned to look at Dib and followed his gaze to his discarded clothing. "Oooh that? Yes, yes I did." Shaking his head with a sigh, Zim made his way to the door. "I'm going out. When I get back you had better be out shopping for my materials." And with that, he left.

Dib sat there for a long time in silence, his face completely blank as he stared at the door. Finally, he let out a frustrated groan and stood up- shoving the money into his pocket. " 'Go out and buy my materials... Blah blah blah...' " His eyes widened slightly at his sarcasm and he shook his head quickly. "Zim is a bad influence on me..."


End file.
